What Happens In Vegas
by MinionsOfTheNachoArmyUnite
Summary: When Draco gets bored in Las Vegas, a certain redhead he meets up with there might just turn his night around.


**A/N:** Hi.

This was a homework assignment over at the Hogwarts Online Forum. The assignment was to write a Draco/Ginny story set between Hogwarts and 19 years later where they meet somewhere they weren't expecting to. I quite like this, but then again, I like weird humor, so it could be absolutely horrible. This is probably more friendship then romance, and could be completely canon if you want it to be (or non-canon of you don't. It really works either way in my mind.). Oh, and I've never actually been to Vegas, but would love to go at some point. Therefore, if you live there or something, please don't take anything personally, it's just there for comedic purposes.

I'd also like it to be noted that this is loosely inspired by a story that I and a friend had to write for language class (Basically, the story was about a snake that went to Las Vegas, cheated at poker, and a robin caught him and he was sent to prison. The characters and setting more then anything else, but the resemblance is quite uncanny when you compare the two.). And the last little scene comes directly from a conversation my friend and I were having this morning. I couldn't help but add it.

Oh, and if anyone wants to write an extension of the bit involving Blaise Zabini, just let me know, because I really want to read that.

**Warnings:** Mentions of drinking and gambling. At the end a mention of pregnancy and an STD.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed. It was a complex sigh, full of boredom and annoyance and, quite possibly, frustration. The frustration came mostly from himself, though, because he now for the life of him could not figure out why he thought travelling to Las Vegas for his twenty-second birthday was a good idea. It wasn't like there was a Wizarding area nearby, as they were in the middle of a desert, and what could he possibly do there other then drink and gamble?

_Don't get me wrong_, he would have said if someone had brought the subject up, _drinking and gambling are two of my favorite hobbies. But, you must admit, there was only so much you could take before they became, in a word, boring._

This realization hadn't come lightly. He had been here an entire week before he had even considered this to be a theory. One thing he learned from this little adventure- never book more then a week in a Las Vegas hotel, because you will get bored after the same routine (even if the routine was about 180 degrees away from your normal routine) and Muggle hotel rooms in a city didn't come cheap.

Although, maybe he was…_exaggerating_ a bit. He supposed that wasn't all he had done with his week- there was the shows, and he met some people. And then there was that incident at the little wedding chapel involving Blaise Zabini, bleu cheese, hydrogen peroxide, and that first addition signed copy of_ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. But frankly, that particular segment of this glorious trip (Which, in the end, had pushed Zabini to going home on only the second night.) he would like to file away into a folder of his brain titled 'Forget these particular memories forever.'

After Zabini had left the trip simply wasn't the same. He was seriously considering packing all of his belongings and apparating home, eating the cost of the room, when he saw a flash of red hair.

Now, if this were normal red hair, he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it. But this hair was not a normal shade of red, at least not to him, anyway. This was Weasley red, which he could easily spot from a mile away. He took a closer look at the girl it belonged to and, although he had not seen her in person in almost five years, recognized her almost immediately. This was Ginny Weasley, Potter's dream girl and the Weasel's little sister.

Honestly believing his week couldn't possibly get any worse if he was to include her in his plans, he walked up behind her and said with his usual smugness, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Gryffindor's _other _golden girl. Where's your precious Potter?"

Never mind cold, calling her response downright icy would have been the understatement of the year. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

He smirked, "Ooh, touchy. What happened, decided to run away from home?"

"Have you read the Daily Prophet in the last week, or have you been living under a rock?"

He made a show of looking around himself in the crowded hotel bar they were currently situated at before responding sarcastically, "Sorry, we're only in a Muggle city across the ocean. Excuse me for not keeping up on current gossip topics involving you."

"Well, Harry and I broke up, and I wanted to get away from it all for a little while. Seeing you was not exactly on my list of things to do." Her tone of voice was still icy, but now that he looked closer, he saw a hurt look in her eyes and he had to admit, he felt for the youngest Weasley. After all, she had not personally done anything to him that he hadn't first instigated.

His voice getting softer, he asked her presumably seriously, "Hey, I'm sorry… want to go get completely drunk and party?"

Not quite believing what she heard, Ginny's head shot up from her arms where they had landed after she told him her current predicament. She asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Well," he said noncommittally, "we wouldn't tell anyone about it afterwards. You know what they say- What happens in Vegas-"

"-Stays in Vegas?" She finished for him with a raised eyebrow.

Not wanting to be one-upped by her, he added, "You know, except herpes."

"And pregnancy." She retorted.

They glared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Draco realized that tonight would be a fun night and he was happy he didn't go home just yet.

* * *

**A/N:** So, was it good? Bad? Tolerable?

Review?

Thanks for reading.


End file.
